


how can i tell him

by flynnisfly



Category: Handsome Devil (2016)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 04:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynnisfly/pseuds/flynnisfly
Summary: Conor’s constantly going the fuck thru it.based on the song of the same name by jens lekman





	how can i tell him

**Author's Note:**

> be ware of endgame spoilers. they discuss it for a lil bit

Conor stared at the ceiling of the nearly empty train. Wally’s party had gotten to be way too much. Too many people who were too drunk for either of their tastes. That, combined with how tired Ned was, created a very intense need to go home. 

 

Conor felt Ned’s head on his shoulder, quietly snoring. He smiled to himself. Sleepy Ned always hit Conor somewhere deep in his chest. He was so screwed. Ned had him so incredibly whipped. 

 

He woke with a start and looked to Conor. “I, uh, sorry.”

 

Conor pouted. “You’re fine. Don’t worry about it, Ned. You’re tired. Sleep on me if you need to. I’ve been told I’m a very comfortable pillow.” 

 

Ned chuckled and looked out the window, shaking his head. 

* * *

 

 

Conor sat on the floor of their shared flat’s living room, Ned across the room at the turntable. The record playing was admittedly blasting, so it was no surprise when there was a pounding on the door. 

 

Conor rolled his eyes, standing up. “I’ll get it.”

 

Their neighbor, an older woman with hair beginning to grey around the edges, stood on the other side, ready to burst. “Turn that shit down or I’m calling the police. I’ve warned you two before. Obviously the formal complaints aren’t getting through.” 

 

Ned smirked and pretended to turn the volume down. Satisfied, the woman walked away. Conor closed the door, bursting into laughter. 

 

“She didn’t even notice that you didn’t turn it down!” 

 

“What can I say? Middle aged women don’t actually care, as long as they think they’ve gotten their way.” 

 

“You’re awful.”

 

“Yet I’m still your best friend.”

 

Conor smiled through the dull ache in his chest. “Yet you’re still my best friend.”

 

* * *

 

“Steve’s ending was bullshit. So out of character. It’s been two weeks, and I’m still pissed. He wouldn’t leave Bucky for Peggy like that. He wouldn’t be with Peggy, knowing that Buck was being brainwashed the whole time he was being a heterosexual.” 

 

They were sat cross-legged on opposite corners of Conor’s bed, and Ned was fuming. Conor couldn’t help but smile. 

 

“The Russos are idiots. This isn’t a surprise, no matter how hard Gay Joe Russo fought for our rights.” 

 

Ned threw a pillow at Conor’s face. 

 

“Hey! He threw the first brick!” 

 

“And I threw the first pillow.”

 

Conor threw it back. 

 

* * *

 

Conor’d been sitting in front of the couch, pissing laughing at something Ned said for the last twenty minutes. Neither of them could remember what it was, but every time they tried to stop laughing, they’d be set off again. 

 

He knew for a fact that he was gone for good. He’d never love anyone like he loved Ned. 

 

* * *

 

Conor came home, only to find Ned crying on the couch. Alone. He dropped his bag and walked over. 

 

“Ned, are you okay?”

 

Ned shook his head. “She left. She broke up with me, Conor.” 

 

Conor frowned, pulling Ned close to his chest. Ned let out a sob. Conor stroked Ned’s back, quietly shushing him, murmuring that it’d all turn out fine, that he was there. 

 

He’d always be there. 

**Author's Note:**

> a few things:  
>  \- watch chambers and support the mans nick galitzine   
>  \- leave kudos or comments pls  
>  \- uhh follow me on twitter @sashayazzie or on tumblr @elliotlefevre


End file.
